


Tears at a Funeral

by Hataesun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Earth, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Jon Bellion Inspired, Short One Shot, mother earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hataesun/pseuds/Hataesun
Summary: Sehun’s mother once told him, our whole lives were in the hands of God and there was never a need in getting angry over the things one could not change, one only ever had to keep his faith in the creator.





	Tears at a Funeral

Sehun watched as the coffin that held Baekhyun’s body was slowly lowered into the freshly dug rectangular hole which seemed to mimic Baekhyun’s smile itself, the black sleek coffin contrasting harshly with the red earth closing in on it just like the reality in which he was standing in. 

The rain continued to pour relentlessly even after the trickle of people who had graced the funeral had left, leaving behind a lone figure at the grave site accompanied only by the howling winds singing out the agony raging in his heart and resting on the tips of his silent lips. 

The day wept over the loss of the soul now cradled in the tender arms of mother earth as she was put on a great show of her mourning, swaddling the entire city in her grey blanket of sadness. She made it clear she had taken away every joy on earth together with the soul in her embrace. 

Baekhyun indeed was like the bright rays of the sun peeking through the curtains on a warm summer afternoon, he was like the fresh summer evening breeze cooling the backs of the hunched laborers out in the rice fields and fate had no right in showcasing his jealousy.

Sehun’s mother once told him, our whole lives were in the hands of God and there was never a need in getting angry over the things one could not change, one only ever had to keep his faith in the creator. 

He chuckles bitterly as he straightens his hunched figure, placing the lone black rose in his hand on the lonely tombstone set in the ground, Sehun leaves behind the lasts shred of his faith in the creator of the earth and walks into the calling arms and embrace of the prince of darkness.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> This very short story was inspired by a song with the same title "Tears at a funeral" by Jon Bellion.
> 
> i initially wrote it as poetry but then decided to turn it into a poetic short story.
> 
> anyways here you go.  
>  i'll like to read your comments.


End file.
